Home
by OMG-fangirl
Summary: Enjolras is in the Military. It's Eponine's birthday. One-shot


A/N: Hey, please forgive me for not updating 1 house, 10 guys, 1 girl. I've just been really busy lately and I've had some writers block but don't worry I will post on Friday (my time which is Eastern Standard Time) but this just popped into my head and I wouldn't go away and son naturally, I had to write it before I lost it so please Enjoy :P

* * *

It has been 3 years since she has seen him. She's supported him from the beginning with them being best friends. When he told her about him going into the military she really hated the idea but she supported him anyway. She's currently in her 3rd year of college and going for her music career with performing at local bars and the Musain. Over the period that he's been gone she's only talked to him a few times a months and video called once which lasted for 5 minutes so needless to say she's missed him terribly. She's missed her Enjolras. The day he left was one of the worst in her life.

He had gotten the call 3 weeks in advance and went over to tell her the good news

Eponine was in her apartment attempting to bake macarons when Enjolras burst through the door.

"Well hello to you too." She said sarcastically as she turned to face him and saw that he had this happiness she had never seen before on his face. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"You seem happy." She said

"Guess what just happened." He said with much excitement

"What?"

"I just accepted into the military." He said with a smile so big she was sure that there was no way it could get any bigger

"Oh, that's exciting." She said with big eyes and a smile on her face but not as big as his

"Are you mad?" He asked because he could see the light in her eyes dim

"No," She said with an apologetic tone,"I'm not mad, you know that, I'm happy for I'm really am, you know that I just worry too much." She said with a small sad smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" He asked,"Because if you don't want me to go I won't." He said because when he first mentioned it she really tried to talk him out of it.

"Yes, I'm sure, I couldn't ask you to give up your dreams for me, you know I will support you no matter what." She said looking into his eyes. He gave her a small sad smile before pressing his lips into hers. They could've stayed like that for a long time except the timer had gone off for the macarons.

She pulled back and said "Come on, help me get these out of the oven." She had a smile on her face.

The two soon headed over to the Musain to tell everyone the news in which Grantaire said that this deserved a celebratory drink. They spent the next two weeks with the Amis but when it came to the final week the two spent as much time as possible together. The day that she dreaded the most eventually came.

They were at the airport waiting for his flight to be called. Soon enough it was called and they had to say goodbye. He hugged everyone for a respectfully amount of time except for Eponine. The two hugged for almost a minute and while it may seemed like someone was hugging goodbye to a friend/loved one they were having a conversation

He whispered in her ear "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yes, go chase your dreams,"She whispered back before pulling back,"And when you come back, I'll be waiting." She said with a smile and gave him a quick kiss before he left and while she was sad she knew he would return, one day.

Eponine's was out with the Amis for her birthday and Enjolras had called earlier to wish her a early happy birthday because he wouldn't be able to call her on her birthday like he normally did. They were just sitting around having a good time when Eponine heard a song come on. Normally this didn't bother her if a song just randomly came on but this was _their_ song. Grantaire could see her heartbreak in her facial expression when he offered her his hand.

"I know it's not the same," He said,"But, it's the least I could do." She gave him a small smile before taking his hand and the rest of the Amis took their respected partner. As the song ended she looked up at him and he could see the tears that she was trying to hold back. He quickly pulled her into a quick hug before the rest of the Amis came over a gave her one big giant hug because they knew how much she was hurting. Once they had all pulled back she looked at Grantaire with a sad smile. He just gave her a wide grin.

"I really hope our gifts were acceptable," He began because most of the Amis just gave her money except for the girls,"Because I don't think anything is going to compare to this." He finished with the same wide grin on his face and with that the Amis cleared the way lining the way from where she was standing to the entrance like some sort of air run way. She looked over at the door which was open and was confused for a minute because there was nothing there. Then she saw army boots following an army suit and then some tags and then, finally, Enjolras. Within 2 seconds flat from where she was standing by the stage with Grantaire she ran over and flew herself into his arms as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear

"I knew you would be back one day." She whispered back with a smile on her face and that was all he needed to press his lips against hers.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to thank anyone that you know or if you have served in the military thank you for your service


End file.
